Bad Apple
by Aniima Ryo Tenshi
Summary: A story of Matt and Mello after the Kira case. Matt's sinking into a depression after haunting memories leave voices in his head. Will Mello help or will the madness cause him to do something he didn't want to? Shounen ai. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Ever on and on I continue circling with nothing but my pain in a carousel of agony till slowly I forget and my hearts starts vanishing…**

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I sat up. Mello peeked his head out from under the covers.

"What the H- Matt? Matty,are you okay?" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

**If I make another move, if I take another step, then it all would fall apart there'd be nothing of me left.**

"Just a bad dream…" I whispered.

"You sure?" he kissed my neck lightly and smiled.

**I've forgotten how to see I've forgotten if I can.**

"Yeah im sure go back to sleep mells." I said softly petting his hair.

"Mkay…" He closed his eyes and fell back asleep as I laid back down trying to get back to sleep.

I laughed thinking he must be tired because he never was that kind and gentle.

When I realized that sleep wasn't going to come easily I grabbed the case files off the bedside table and began reading through them.

* * *

_He sped down the road watching as the cars attempted to surround him. He hits the brakes and jerked on the wheel causing the car to do a full 180 and speeding off past the two cars that followed us. The song Equinox blared on his phone as he picked up._

_"Jesus Mail, you scared me; I thought you were planning to stop." Mello said over the speakers._

_"Well it was either that or get shot down." He stated taking a sharp turn down 82nd heading to Ikebukuro._

_"I don't even want you to talk about it now. Get your ass over here so we can get to the country." Mello ordered before shutting the phone._

_Mail took the off ramp onto the highway and started south. The church wasn't too far __away. He drove up to the building looking for the truck and smiled when he spotted it. That smile stopped when the truck exploded leaving the gamer ducking for cover._

_"MELLO!_ _MIHAEL! WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted into the inferno. The red head saw something move under a_ _chunk of wood and dashed over immediately to lift it up, burning his hand in the process. Mello_ _lay under the wood bleeding from a hole in his right shoulder. It felt like the base explosion all over again._

_"Mello…" he said as pulled the blonde out of the ashes and into my arms. He ran back to the car laying Mello down in the back and shutting the door. The gamer hopped into the driver_'_s seat and pulled out of the drive. In the rear view mirror Mail could see lights crewed begin to pull up.__  
_

_As Matt turned down back off of the gravel road and onto the highway he sighed. It was gonna_ _be a long week._

* * *

I smiled down at my sleeping Mello as I placed the case back on the bedside table. It was a comfortable life they had been living since Near had dismissed their crimes.

* * *

_T.V. cameras stared at Matt and Mello in there cuffs. Matt sighed staring at Mello who glared at the news reporters._

_Near stepped up to the podium. "It has been decided that these two will be released and their crimes pardoned. Those who try to harm these young men will be going against L will be put to justice."_

_Matt looked up surprised then glanced at Mello. A tear slid down Mello's cheek and he stared down at the rosary around his neck. Matt pulled him into a hug._

_"Thank you Near… for saving Matt's life, and for letting us go free." Mello told the albino. "We'll still work under the police if that is what you want." _

* * *

I frowned before wrapping my arms tight around Mello's waist and burying my face in his hair. We're gonna be okay now.

* * *

**Aniima: this story is being beta-Ed by CheshireEffect. Thanks so much! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: super sorry about not posting sooner I was having a really roughy these past several weeks and it took forever too find time to do anything. Thanks.

* * *

The alarm beeped at his side yet again and mello slammed his fist down on the small electrical object.

"Fucking stupid alarms I didn't want to be up this early." Mello muttered while sitting up. It seemed he had crawled into Matt's bed again. He glanced across the room at a sleeping Near. Now they were all the world's greatest detective and were currently taking on as many cases as they could handle. Currently, they were all stationed in Oregon.

His thoughts trailed off as the redhead sat up rubbing his skull.

"My turn to make breakfast?" Mello asked as his kissed Matt's cheek.

"Yeah. I think so." The red head got up before waking up the albino as he shut the bathroom door behind him.

Near frowned as he sat up hearing a click. His head was fuzzy but his thoughts were cleaned as he remembered today's date.

"Hey Mello? Today is..."

"Yep. Get your ass out of bed and we can get to work on breakfast and the case." Mello replied. It had been a long time since he had stopped looking at Near with hate—even if he was a little rough with the albino.

The redhead let the water run down hit chest as he thought about Mello and Near. They hadn't fought once since Near released us. In fact, they work together really well.

But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel. So I'm tired of all the pain of the misery inside...

Matt sat down in the tub holding onto his head and frowning. 'What are these voices?'

And I wish that I could live feeling but the night you can tell me what to say you can to tell me where to go.

He didn't realize that he was making loud noises until Mello was standing beside him in the shower.

"Matt is everything all right? You were yelling really loud." He said worriedly.

"I'm fine, really, don't worry." Matt replied as he stood up then blushed and pushed Mello away. Mello was his but...he was just his friend. Even though their relationship was close Mello probably wouldn't actually let them go out so it'd probably be better just being friends.

But I doubt that I would care and my heart would never know.

Mello frowned slightly and glanced over, wondering what Matt thought of him. After all he really wanted to go out with Matt but Matt probably wouldn't allow it. That's why their relationship had never progressed outside of the friend zone.

"Breakfast is ready." He told Matt as they made eye contact.

"'Kay I'll be out in a bit." Matt said calmly as Mello left.

He quickly finished his shower thinking there was something he was supposed to remember. However he ignored the feeling as he walked into the living room with a pair of pants and no shirt on.

"Good morning Mail." Near greeted and the redhead thought of when they were first called by Near to help with this case.

-Flashback-

It was early in the morning and he reached blindly for the phone trying to pick it up in the dark. Damn Mello and his lights out rule!  
He picked up the phone before hitting the answer button.

"Yello?" He said.

"Good morning Mail." A familiar voice said into the phone.

"Near." He responded.

"Yes. I called to let you know that next week you are to go to Oregon for an assignment." The albino informed him.

I blushed as I felt Mello's breath ghost across my neck and he sat down directly behind me listening.

"Oregon is where you're going to solve a series of deaths to multiple criminals." Near continuee.

"Okay I think we got that." Matt replied glancing at Mello who looked back as if to say 'Finish your conversation; I don't care how'.

"Good then you'll be on the plane next week. Expect the tickets in your mail later today." He said then dismissed the conversation by hanging up the phone.

"Go to bed you little prick, before I turn off your game without saving." Mello snapped and I hit the save button on my Gameboy before following him back to our room to sleep.  
-End Flashback-

Now Matt was working with Near on the same case.

It didn't seem like this Kira actually cared that we were here. When we did the fake message Kira just watched and took no action.

All we know is that Kira is in the coastal region of Oregon. This Kira hasn't threatened their lives however; he or she is simply going about their own way and killing more criminals each day. This made the hunt easier and yet very hard at the same time.

"Let's go into town today." Mello suggested.

"I'm going to stay here and see if I can get ahold of Rodger and inform him of our progress on the case." Near said and something told Matt that he was lying but the redhead wasn't really going to try and push buttons.

"Okay then we'll see you later," And before I knew it, Mello was dragging me out the door.

"Dammit Mells I need to be able to walk straight, let go!" Matt snapped spinning out of the blonde's grip so he wasn't dragging him along.

Mello smirked and took Matt's arm back before leading him to the car.

"Hey, where are we going?" The redhead asked as he was pushed into the front seat.

"To town so we can kill time and watch about for Kira." He said and hopped in the passenger seat.

"'Kay, then to the chocolate store?" Matt asked and Mello grinned. The redhead backed out of the drive before heading straight for town.

And suddenly I see that I can't break free.

Before long they pulled into the outlet mall and Mello dragged the other out of the car before hitting the lock button as the door shut. He tucked the keys in his pocket and led Matt to the doors of the chocolate shop.

"I told Near I would pick something up while you were taking your shower so just surprise me." Mello said before shoving the redhead through the doors and walking away.

Matt walked further inside staring at rows and rows of chocolate.

-Mello POV-

I felt oddly out of place as a girl brushed past and into the center of the gaming store.

I looked to the Xbox wall and decided to try and find a game that I knew Matt hadn't played.

Halo? No. Call of duty? No. Lollipop chainsaw... A cheerleader that kills Zombies with a chainsaw? No. Borderlands 2? Yeah that sounded right. I picked it up and brought the game to the counter. I paid for it before running back to the car and tucking it in the glove box.

-Matt POV-

I sat outside the store and watched as Mello came back from the parking lot. A girl passed by me as he ran up.

"Come on let's go get some clothes and then lunch." Mello said already starting to walk towards the clothing store.

I couldn't help but feel as though the girl was following us the entire time.

* * *

Aniima: thank you so much to CheshirEffect for beta-ing this story. I do not own death note or its characters I just own the plot and any oc characters that appear.


	3. Chapter 3

Aniima: thanks for being so patient with me I things got crazy when school started so I haven't gotten a chance to upload any of my stories which I will be doing soon thank you again for the support.

* * *

As they arrived back Mello tried his best to hide his smile from his friend as he noticed the albino boy running through the house to get decorations up.

"I got the stuff from the trunk; you can just go inside Matt." He said as they pulled to a stop.

Matt went right inside carrying the chocolate and Mello followed with the video game.

"Happy birthday." Near said trying to sound as happy as he could.

"What? Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Thanks Near!" Matt said flashing one his special grins.

"Mello planned it all; don't thank me." The white haired boy answered quietly. "However, I did make you a cake."

"Thanks, uh I don't really know what to say…" Matt said glancing between the blonde and the albino.

"Thank you works just fine." Mello said sarcastically

"Thank you." Matt said.

Several hours later they had cake ice cream for lunch cake, and several hours after that, the same for dinner. Matt played video games almost the entire time, Mello relaxed and read, and Near quietly worked on a puzzle.

"I'm going to check for any messages." Near said quietly before leaving the room for a few minutes… only to come rushing back in.

"Mello, Matt, there's been more murders." He said in a tone that almost sounded urgent.

"What?!" Mello said hopping up from his spot behind Matt before running over to the computer.

"Three were just found about three minutes ago at the park sitting on some swings." Mello read out loud to Matt who studied the images.

"Shoot, all three of them walked over to the swing and had heart attacks. This isn't good." Matt said quietly.

"Kira's on the loose again." Near commented. "Let's go check out the site.

* * *

At the site Mello and Matt felt as though they were being watched again. A quick glanced revealed a girl standing just behind the trees. She stood their silently just outside of the yellow tape using the tree as protection.

Mello started towards the girl but she immediately started stepping back as terror crossed her face. Mello took another step and the girl took off.

_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

"She's probably just a citizen wondering what's going on. Let's get back to work Mells." Matt said quietly and they went back to checking out the scene.

A few hours later Near called Matt's cell and told them to come back home. They hopped in the car and headed back.

Near sat quietly in front of the computer missing the days when he would listen to L talk about his cases. L was gone now though, so he had no one that was really close. He was closer to Matt than he was Mello, but it was not quite the same as his relationship with the sweets loving detective.

Both of the boys walked in, startling Near, who turned around to give them a small smile.

"Hello, earlier today while you two were at the site I received a call from a girl's cell. She claims to be able to help us with the Kira case. Her name is Krynn, but she prefers to be called K. Now the interesting part you outta sit down for." He paused as the duo sat down on the couch. "She knew L and worked with him on the BB LA murder cases. She was there for the capture of BB. I was curious so I decided to ask her some questions that only people working closely with L would know as well as people at Whammy's. I asked her for B's real name and what B stood for. I also asked her what about his appearance made him special, and how it was connected to the Kira case. She told us his real name was Beyond Birthday that B stood for Backup; that his eyes are red and he had what was called Shinigami Eyes." He finished and watched the boys' reactions for a while.

"Okay... Time for our news. As usual there is no physical evidence left behind. All three of the victims were escaped convicts. But strangest thing was while we were there we noticed that a girl was watching us." Mello stated.

"But when Mello tried to get closer she panicked and ran off." Matt said and they all sat quietly in the following silence.

Mello grabbed a chocolate bar out of his pocket and took a good sized bite out of it.

_Am I hurting, am I sad? Should you stay or should I go? I've forgotten how to tell… Did I ever even know?_

The girl smiled slightly as she glanced through the pictures on her cell before looking back at her sister who tried once again to struggle against the chains.

"So this is what you were trying to hide from me sis?" She asked staring at the picture of a boy with blonde hair.

"If I knew your real name you would be dead right now!" She yelled angrily and the chained girl stopped moving.

"How dare you try to turn me in, you stupid brat!" The girl stood up and tossed the cell phone onto the table.

"I guess I'll just have to leave you here over night with our little friend." She said smirking as her sister began to tremble.

She opened the large cage and left before closing and locking it from the outside.

* * *

aniima: I will be posting the next chapter soon.


End file.
